Wei'rune
Character Info Wei'rune is played by Tsukiko and was a candy-shop helper, now attempting to be a candy maker. She is mated to Gultyrr and a members of the Zerr'andaes Family. Physical Description Wei'rune is a cheerful one, trying to always offer a warm smile even when she feels down. She is protective towards others, especially children, even if she is not much a fighter. She loves children, fluffy things (beware, feral kids, you're in danger of excessive hugs!), the sound and smells of rain and soapy bathes. She has mid-back long white hair, done in a simple bun, and orange eyes. She wears a passed red dress, knee-length in front and ankle-length behind. She also wears black laced shoes and an a orange silk scarf she keeps almost all the time (even in bath!). That scarf hide a scar on the right side of her neck. Appearances Path to Power 1 *N/A Path to Power 2 *N/A Path to Power 3 * (SearchForNorthAirport, 5/8/13) - EA panel four: First appearance helping cook. * (SearchForNorthAirpport, 5/22/13) - EA panel five: Sitting on Gultyrr's knee making sure he eats well so he can heal! * (SearchForNorthAirport, 5/29/13) - EA panel five: Learning golem handling as well as helping taking apart the floaters to replace the cores. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Those on ship shoot the enemy with mana blasts, crossbows, ballista" 6 votes. EA: SearchForNorthAirport, 5/8/13. "Let's hold a buffet/ball to cheer up the crew + make sure Gul doesn't overdo" 3 votes. EA: SearchForNorthAirport, 5/22/13. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Childhood and first Exile: Born in 1071 in Shifaye'sindil, she was the sole daughter of Melkaya Sindil, a commoner candy-maker, owner of the “Toffee Knight” candy shop. Her childhood was a happy one, Wei'rune being raised with affection by her mother and her uncle, Bel’la’luer (living with them and being the Toffee Knight shop keeper). Wei’rune helped in different chores in the shop (cleaning, making candies, being cute and welcoming...), always under her mother’s orders and approval. She has no idea who her father was, since her mother did not shared modern Tei’kaliath’s views on gender equality and considered male mates as mere hobby. Thus, Wei’rune family consisted of Melkaya (mother), her uncle (Bel’la’luer), her baby-baby brother (Yikin, born in 1095). The relations inside the family were good, but Melkaya, though gentle and loving, was a very manipulating one, leading those close to her feeling they would be miserable and useless without her to guide them. Wei'rune just turned 28 years old when Shifaye'sindil fell. Hoping to escape the chaos and destruction, her family tried to run away. But her mother and baby brother (4 years old) got trampled to death by other panicked commoners. Wei'rune saw the lethal step on Yikin's small body, and years after, she still has nightmares (though not all the time). Her uncle died during the long march to Chel, killed by wounds he received in the run-away, combined with starvation and exhaustion. Wei'rune kept stunned by what happen in the city and to her family, which probably saved her since she was too choked to feel the exhaustion and hunger, blankly walking. She started waking up with her new Ill'haress' speech, and the hope of a new life as Wei'rune Tei'kaliath. During the Ther'avare period, she spent her time recovering and trying to cheer-up others, and shyly stayed out of the way of anyone important, for fear to prove herself a hindrance to those building up the Clan. This was mostly because she was yet young, traumatized (like many others) and confused by not having anymore her mother to tell her what to do, and how to do it. Ther’avare’s fall and Ama’varde life: During the fall of Ther'avare, Wei'rune rescued a defeated Tei'kaliath warrior about to get finished off by her Black Sun opponent. Wei'rune started to shout and throw rocks at the enemy. This wasn't much, but enough to annoy the Black Sun guy and to make him forget the Tei'kaliath warrior for a moment. And that moment was just what needed the injured warrior to seize her throwing knife and react. She killed the Black Sun, but he could hit Wei'rune, causing her a wound on the right side of her neck, though it was nothing compared to the warrior girl's injuries. When she saw how much the medics were needed, she decided to hide her own wound, pretending all the blood was from the other girl. Even if she felt dizzy, the bleeding stopped with some direct pressure, it wasn't a very deep one. Wei'rune started wearing her scarf at that time, pretending she adopted Chelian's fashion. At first, it was because she didn't wanted anyone to worry about it, and she eventually got used to it and like her silk scarf. This event was determinant in her live, for she did realized she was able to act on her own and after the second exile she tried to help more, started to train with staff and Tir'ay. Fact is, she still has a mental issue about hitting others from the clan. Also, she feels uncomfortable in close combat, scared at the idea having body-contact with an enemy. Thus, she is okay with kata, but is unable to fight. Understanding this, Nelek, a clan warrior learning Tir’ay too, had the idea of training her with staff, a weapon that would allow her to keep opponents at bay, disarm and/or stun them, without being -normally- a deadly weapon. And since Nelek was wearing a light armor, Wei'rune could practice with much more ease. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters